simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:MisatoKakashi
Welkom! Hey MisatoKakashi! Ik ben erg blij te zien dat je zoveel bewerkingen maakt! Ik zie dat je de sjablonen al aardig onder de knie krijgt, maar blijf vooral dooroefenen! We hebben een bepaalde stijl die we graag op de hele site willen doorvoeren en die is aardig gelijk aan de Engelse variant. Eigenlijk is het niet zo heel moeilijk, kijk maar naar bijvoorbeeld pagina's als Christiaan van de Kerkhof voor Sims, Groentje familie voor families of Lijst van Sunset Valley Kavels voor kavels, vaak is het gewoon een kwestie van kopiëren en bepaalde gegevens aanpassen! Mocht je vragen hebben over bepaalde sjablonen, stel ze gerust! Qua afbeeldingen wil ik je er even op wijzen dat we graag onze afbeeldingen een licentie geven, dat wil zeggen dat we een soort verantwoording hebben van waar we de afbeeldingen vandaan hebben, en dat we deze dus ook daadwerkelijk mogen gebruiken. Dit is heel makkelijk aan te klikken als je een afbeelding upload; vlak boven uploaden staat Licensing waar je gewoon hetgene aanklikt wat toepasselijk is voor je afbeelding (zijn het foto's van Sims uit de Sims 3 klik je dat aan etc.) Mocht je vragen hebben stel ze gerust, en hopelijk zie ik je nog veel bewerken op de wiki! Groetjes, DeSims (overleg) 26 jan 2014 16:11 (UTC) Dankjewel :) Hallo DeSims, Bedankt voor de informatie en de opmerking over licenties. Ik ben een beginner en heb nog veel te leren ;), ik weet niet eens zeker of ik dit bericht maken wel goed doe. Ik zal de afbeeldingen heruploaden(als dat een woord is?) en ik zal proberen zoveel mogelijk aan de wiki te werken in het weekend en 's avonds. Groetjes --MisatoKakashi (overleg) 30 jan 2014 13:41 (UTC) Afspreken op donderdag Hallo, Ik ben de Nederlandstalige Helper van Wikia en ik kom morgen (donderdag) vanaf 18h30 even langs om kennis te maken met deze wiki en de wiki's gebruikers. Als je tijd en zin hebt, zou het zeer welkom zijn mocht jij ook even naar de chat komen. Alvast bedankt! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月29日、09:31:41 Antwoorden Het maakt niet uit dat het laat is ;), ik ben meestal ook laat met dit soort dingen. 1. Ik ben Misato, in het echte leven beter bekend als Anniek(noem me zoals je wil ik luister naar beide). Ik ben 16 jaar oud en zit op het moment in 4 havo, door schoolexamens en huiswerk zal ik niet altijd even actief zijn. Ik ben een grote muziekfan, vooral alternatieve, houd van tekenen, schilderen enzovoort. 2. Ik speel sims sind sik een jaar of 8/9 ben en heb niet heel veel ervaring. Ik ben begonnen met The Sims: Het Rijke Leven en The Sims: Abracadabra. Ik heb wel vaker gekeken hoe een toenmalige vriendin van mij De Sims 2 speelde maar zelf nooit de kans gehad het te spelen. Op het moment speel ik De Sims 3 met de uitbreidingspakketten Wereldavondturen, Na Middernacht, Beestenbende, Bovennatuurlijk en Jaargetijden. 3. Ik heb verschillende trailers gezien en kijk er zeker naar uit maar weet niet precies wat te verwachten. Ik denk dat ik De Sims 4 wel zal kopen maar niet meteen, ik wil eerst alle mogelijkheden van De Sims 3 en de uitbreidingspakketten uitproberen :). 4. Mijn eerste indruk van de Nederlandse wiki was dat het wel goed verzorgd was maar ook nog veel informatie miste, omdat ik veel informatie alsnog op moest zoeken in de Engelse wiki als ik iets wuoo weten tijdens het spelen. Ik dacht altijd dat het handig zou zijn om deze informatie te vertalen aangezien veel huishouden, kavels en spullen in het Nederlands hele andere namen hebben. 5. Ik vind dat veel pagina's(niet alle) op de wiki in het algemeen netjes eruit zien, voldoende informatie hebben en goed geordend zijn. 6. Zoals ik eerder gezegd heb, zou ik ernaartoe streven om alle informatie(of in elk geval zoveel mogelijk) over De Sims op de wiki te krijgen, zo compleet mogelijk en goed mogelijk vertaald mocht dat nodig zijn. Ik hoop dat deze antwoorden voldoende waren :). MisatoKakashi (overleg) 6 feb 2014 19:14 (UTC) Vragen Sorry dat het een beetje laat is, maar hier zijn de vragen: # Introduceer je even kort :) # De Sims Wiki gaat over de Sims spellen: welke ervaring heb je daarmee? # Ik kijk al uit naar De Sims 4! Welke verwachtingen heb jij daarover? # Je bent pas onlangs beginnen bewerken: wat was je eerste indruk van de wiki? # Wat vind jij de sterke punten van de wiki? # Als jij zou kunnen beslissen over de wiki, wat zou je anders doen? Veel plezier met antwoorden en neem gerust je tijd! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月31日、06:55:03 :Hoi - het is al maandag, kan je de antwoorden nog sturen? Dan kan ik morgen aan de blog werken. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年02月03日、08:05:30 RE:Afbeeldingen Geen probleem, ik kan ze later toevoegen! Hoe kom je trouwens aan de gegevens van de huishoudenskapitalen van de Sims in Champs Les Sims? DeSims (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 11:49 (UTC) ::Hmm dat is vreemd.. ik heb dit namelijk ook gedaan (bij alle drie de vakantiebestemmingen) en zie dan altijd §0 staan, net zoals er bij de Engelse wiki gezegd wordt.. wat apart dat jij dan iets anders ziet :/ DeSims (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 13:09 (UTC) Hey Hey Misato, Lange tijd niets van je gehoord! Hopelijk gaat alles goed (: Groetjes, DeSims (overleg) 8 jan 2015 13:38 (UTC)